


"Do you want to build a snowman?"

by pillowcreek



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [2]
Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: Nora opens her door to a surprise one morning.





	"Do you want to build a snowman?"

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Kate for getting the song stuck in your head again.

Working for POSEIDON was like working for any other organization that was cloaked in shadows: absolutely terrifying and demanding absolute discretion. 

When Nora first joined, she thought that she would have to cut off all ties to her family to keep them safe. Between Polaris and the Travel Agency, there were plenty of people who would want to harm her family. Bollard had told her that this was the safest course of action, and Nora had believed her. For months she didn’t talk to her family, and eventually her parents stopped calling. 

Percy never did though. Once a week she’d get a voicemail from him, telling her about his week. Every time he ended it with “Anyways, give me a call when you get the chance. Miss you.” 

Nora felt awful. 

She wanted so badly to be able to call her brother back and tell him about POSEIDON and all the work she was doing. It wasn’t anything too impressive yet, but she thought she was doing a good job and would be sent out on the Bridge any day now. She just needed to prove to the boss that she could do this. Because she could do this. 

Or at least that’s what Nora thought until she opened her front door one morning to see Percy standing outside her apartment. 

“How did you find me?” she demanded, pulling him inside quickly. 

“It’s good to see you too, Nor,” he said, wandering into her living room. He picked up a pile of POSEIDON fliers from the coffee table and leafed through them, taking a seat on her sofa. 

“Do you mind?” Nora grabbed them from him and put them in her bag so that she wouldn’t forget them later. 

“What’s POSEIDON?” 

Nora stiffened. “It’s nothing.” 

“Really? Because I heard they were some terrorist group,” Percy said. 

“They’re not a terrorist group!” she snapped. 

Percy smirked and put his feet up on the table. “And how do you know that?” 

Nora knocked his feet off the table. “It’s none of your business.” 

“Really? Then how come I was only able to track you down because the news showed a photo of you at one of their rallies - or should I say riots? It did look like it was rather violent.” 

Nora scowled. “You’ve been stalking me?” 

“No, someone sent me the picture. With the caption “Isn’t that your sister being pepper sprayed?” Real cool, Nor. The red eyes really suited you,” he said. 

“Of course. I should have known you’re not smart enough to watch the news on your own.” 

“Be nice, I haven’t seen you in a year. Mom and Dad are worried sick, by the way,” Percy said. 

Nora shrugged. “They could have called.” 

“You never answered.” 

“You kept calling anyways.” 

“Yes, but I’m more stubborn than them. Tell me about POSEIDON.” 

“I can’t.” 

“Why not?” 

“It’s dangerous. I don’t want you getting involved.” 

Percy sighed and stood up. “Fine, I’ll let it go. You owe me a movie and popcorn then, since I’ve come all this way to see you and everything.” 

Nora rolled her eyes but grabbed her coat anyways. “Fine. What movie did you want to see?” 

“Apparently there’s one with a horrible singing snowman. I believe it’s called Icy? Snowball? Something wintery like that.” 

“Really?” 

“You ignored me for a year, this is honestly a light punishment.” 

“You are the worst sibling in the world,” Nora said as she wrapped a scarf around her neck, using it to hide her smile. 

“Again: you ignored me for a year.” 

“Let’s just get this over with.” 

A week later, Percy would walk into POSEIDON’s main office and sign up to join their organization. Nora would immediately ask Bollard to put him with her, determined to keep her brother close and - hopefully - out of trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @pillowcreeks


End file.
